Afterlife (Rewrite)
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Patrick (Ark) Blade never thought that he would be watching his own funeral, but after an accident that should have resulted in his death, he finds that he is no longer human. Locked in a mysterious state, he stumbles upon a man, who is one heck of a butler. With nowhere else to go, Ark decides to work as a servant. However, nothing ever goes easy when you work for the Phantomhive.


**(c) Patrick (Ark) Blade belongs to me.**

 **Black Butler characters belong to their rightful owner, who is obviously not me.**

* * *

Rain came tumbling down in a way that made everything feel as though the funeral was a scene out of a movie. Cliché, it only made it easier to cover my face with the black umbrella.

"Today, we gather here to mourn over the death of Patrick Blade."

I bit my lip as my hands trembled. My gaze shifted to all the grainy dull colored gravestones that held the names of people that the world forgotten. Soon, I'll be the same to everyone here in Nutter Fort.

"He has gone to join God."

Well, that's hilarious. I have never been the most Christian-like person. God wouldn't want me in heaven. I haven't actually accepted him into my heart, which is what people blab on about. If you haven't accepted Jesus as your savior, you will be cursed to hell for the rest of your existence. Though, I guess it is never too late to do that. I'm not technically in the afterlife just yet. I'm alive in the sense that I am still walking through my old town. It won't be for much longer since I'll be moving out of here soon enough. All I have to do is change my whole identity and looks.

"We hope that he will continue to look down and watch over us."

My fingers traced through my bangs as I noted the fading lavender tint that looked almost gray. It needed to be re-dyed soon. Assuming that I no longer had any money, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was barely able to survive the way that I had been so far. With everyone including my parents thinking I was dead, I had to basically hide out in the woods behind my house. If I was hungry, which I always seem to be, I had to wait for my parents to leave for work everyday. I remembered the pride in knowing that my parents would never skip a day in their lives. Sure, they mourned, but they continued to life as though nothing is wrong. Both worked their shifts, which I had memorized by heart. In that amount of time, I would do things like bathe, wash my clothes, and cook food. The grieving made them forget things as simple as cleaning up after themselves. My mom barely remembered to go to the grocery store anymore, so I had to use our old home computer to send emails to the neighbors to remind her every week. It was depressing, but I guess it was a sign that I needed to stick around for a while longer. If not, how will they know how to live?

"Now, we'll let him descend into the ground and-..."

Sighing, I honestly didn't want to go off watching as they buried an empty coffin. It's strange. They never questioned what happened to my body. They all just kind of assumed that I was dead. Even after searching the woods, they thought I was eaten alive or drowned in the river. I stared down at my skin, colored a light gray hue. The same color that it had been once I woke up down the river almost fifteen miles from where I currently stood.

I turned to begin walking in the opposite direction. My umbrella tilted backwards as I feel tears stirring in the corners of my eyes. If I had been more sure of my current condition, I would have proved that this funeral was a sham. However, I don't know if I am alive in the same way everyone else is. So, maybe I am dead. Ha, it would explain so much.

"Please join together in hand."

Tears began to slide down my face as I gritted my teeth together trying to hold back any noise. No one needed to hear me. I was already considered dead. Coming back would only prove to be too much for them.

"Dear God," the preacher spoke.

I kicked a stone at my feet. As it collided with a tombstone, I peered back to see if anyone noticed. However, no one did anything besides lock hands together. It was the last straw as I moved faster. My head was spinning as I turned my head back in time to see myself falling into a random shovel. Tripping forward, I yelped as I tumbled into the hole meant for a casket only to realize something quickly. There was no bottom. It was a bottomless pit that covered everything in darkness.

* * *

 **Okay, here's the rewrite to my Black Butler Fanfiction. I hope that you liked it. In the next chapter, you'll start to see canon characters.**


End file.
